


Солнечный свет в Толедо

by EstateGiallo



Series: Жизнь после побега [1]
Category: Farsantes
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный конец Farsantes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечный свет в Толедо

\- Не смотри. Не смотри, - зашептал Бето, пытаясь загородить путь. 

Догадка пришла мгновенно. Гильермо бросился вперед, попал в стальное кольцо рук, но, должно быть, от отчаяния, прорвал его с легкостью, почти не заметил и в одно движение оказался в комнате. 

Камила плакала на полу, обнимая единственного человека, которого он когда-либо любил. Мертвого. 

Мертвый. 

Мертвый.

На секунду ему показалось, что мозг взорвется сейчас, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное. 

Спокойное - как будто ничего не случилось - лицо Педро плыло перед глазами. Чей-то крик, - нет, скорее, вой, кажется, его собственный, заложил уши. Ноги подкосились. Согнувшись пополам, Гильермо рухнул на пол и… проснулся. 

Он лежал на кровати в спальне второго этажа, в доме, который они снимали в пригороде Мадрида. Солнечные лучи нагло лезли сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы. Окно было открыто, и с подоконника свешивалась настырная, до отвращения жизнерадостная, ветка плюща. Колени саднило – должно быть, от удара об стул, который, перевернутый, валялся тут же, на полу. Гильермо спустил ноги с кровати, пробуя пальцами нагретую полоску паркета, пытаясь вернуть себе ощущение реальности. 

\- Ну, ты и напугал меня, - сказал Педро, входя в комнату. Он обошел кровать, сел рядом и привлек Гильермо к себе, и тот, в который раз ругая себя за слабость, вцепился в его плечо, пряча мокрое лицо в складках белой рубашки. 

Минут десять сидели молча. Педро тихонько поглаживал Гильермо по спине. Раньше это раздражало, но сейчас каждое движение уменьшало боль в груди. 

\- Я видел, что ты спал неспокойно, но никак не ожидал, что кошмары вернутся. Последний ведь был год назад, - Педро словно просил прощения, но у Гильермо не было сил ответить, что тот не виноват. 

\- Да, - коротко бросил он, вдыхая запах, давно ставший родным. 

Во время предыдущего кошмара Гильермо упал с кровати и раздробил колено, и это принесло множество проблем вдобавок ко всем, которые у них уже были… 

Он зарылся носом в вырез рубашки, потрогал губами теплую кожу. На самом деле, неплохое начало для утра. Могло быть хуже, если бы сон когда-то сбылся. Тогда, четыре года назад, Гильермо нашел в квартире Педро умирающую Камилу, и его ждали двадцать дней агонии, пока он не узнал, что Педро был похищен, и ему удалось бежать и, измученному, израненному, но живому, добраться до своего кузена. Потом все пошло по второму кругу – еще одно обвинение, очередная подготовка документов. А ситуация все усложнялась и усложнялась. Начались неприятности у Хосе, за Гильермо следили как никогда пристально. Педро скрывался в Росарио, между ними неделями не было связи, и все это время Гильермо ела тревога, что тот в итоге не выдержит и сдастся властям. В конце концов Гильермо загремел в больницу с сердечным приступом, откуда позже сбежал, чтобы успеть на нужный самолет. После всего пережитого тот факт, что пять месяцев спустя они оба оказались в Испании, почти без денег, но на свободе и вместе, казался самым настоящим чудом. 

И вновь им помог Марсиаль, чья давняя подружка незадолго до этого получила наследство и купила жилье в Толедо. Там они и прожили первые месяцы, на втором этаже домика, расположенного чуть ли не на самой оживленной туристической улице. Худшего места, чтобы скрыться, и придумать было нельзя. В город выходили редко, по одному, в темноте. Естественно, срывались друг на друге. Один раз, когда Гильермо хватило ума заговорить на тему, что он бросил ради вот этого всю свою жизнь, Педро не выдержал и ушел. Вот тогда-то, на вторую ночь, когда Гильермо с трудом заснул на слишком большой для него одного кровати, ему и приснился первый кошмар… Проснулся он в объятиях Педро, который прижимал его к себе и говорил: «Спокойно, ми амор. Я держу тебя, держу». Позднее Педро признался, что приходил только забрать вещи – хотел, действительно, освободить Гильермо от «вот этого», но услышал, как тот ругается и кричит во сне, и решил, что должен быть рядом. 

С того момента жизнь потихоньку наладилась. Элена сделала им сайт, и они стали зарабатывать консультациями через интернет, через пару месяцев сняли дом в более неприметном месте, потом даже начали брать напрокат машину и путешествовать по Испании вдвоем. Через год купили свою и иногда выбирались в Европу. Гильермо не возражал даже, когда Педро потащил его к подножию Эйфелевой башни, запротестовал только при попытке заставить подняться на кораблик, чтобы прокатиться по Сене. Даже если с неприятием воды он покончил, слишком много болезненных воспоминаний было связано с его последней поездкой по ней. Впрочем, Педро, видимо, разглядев что-то в его лице в свете фонаря на набережной, настаивать не стал. 

По возвращении из той поездки жизнь опять усложнилась – как выяснилось, Мигель все эти годы старательно готовил для любимого брата новое дело. По счастью, Хосе теперь был в еще большей силе, чем раньше, и все удалось разрулить довольно быстро, хотя и возникла необходимость вернуться на несколько недель в Аргентину. А вот на обратном пути, в аэропорту, Гильермо обнаружил, что его выследили. Пришлось возвращаться и добираться потом до Испании кружным путем, через Чили. По счастью, у него был еще один запасной паспорт на подобный случай. 

Через пару недель Гильермо травмировал колено, и после очередных слушаний ему пришлось на три месяца остаться на родине. Все это время он связывался с Педро с большой осторожностью, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что тот завел собаку и приятеля-испанца, преподавателя с юридического факультета. Впрочем, в ответ на сцену ревности Гильермо оказался немедленно завален в кровать – в отличие от него, Педро был в превосходной форме. И все нелицеприятные вещи, которые просились с языка, от настойчивых дразнящих поцелуев, от жадных движений по телу горячих рук улетучились сами собой. С тех пор кошмаров не было. И вот – вернулись.

Гильермо твердо отстранил Педро:  
\- Ты завтракал?

\- Я вообще-то хотел, чтобы ты мне помог с делом Салинаса. У них завтра суд, и т… Матиас нервничает. 

Он все-таки не сказал «твой», и Гильермо почувствовал благодарность. Он потрепал Педро по волосам, возвращая привычный статус. Педро улыбнулся, и, подыгрывая, поднес руку Гильермо к губам. Сьелито. Сердце затопило нежностью, остатки боли в груди растворились, кошмар вспоминался смутно, сквозь дымку, весеннее солнце заполняло реальность. 

Когда Педро ушел, Гильермо потянулся и отдернул штору. Высунулся в окно, зарываясь руками в плющ. Вспомнилось вдруг, как сказал когда-то, что перепишет свою книгу… И ведь действительно – переписал. Только не свою, подумалось неожиданно. Их. Одну на двоих. 

Педро, сосредоточенный и ничего не замечающий, сидел на диване в студии, перетекавшей в кухню, упираясь босыми ногами в низкий столик. На его коленях покоился ноутбук. Гильермо походя, по дороге к холодильнику, зашел за спинку дивана, наклонился над Педро и провел сверху вниз по его небритой щеке. Тот сказал «Хм» и, на секунду потершись об его руку, принялся отмечать что-то в бумагах, которые держал перед собой.

Мобильник лежал на столе у окна, поблескивая засветившимся экраном.

«Прошлой ночью взяли Суареса, и он дал показания об убийстве, и о своей связи с Мигелем и судьей в обмен на то, чтобы скостить срок. Таким образом, у нас есть показания двух независимых свидетелей и некоторое количество обретающих смысл улик. Мне только что сообщили об аресте Мигеля». 

Гильермо перечитал сообщение вслух, четко проговаривая каждое слово. Педро подошел и встал за его спиной. 

\- Суарес – это тот, кто, как предполагают, убил Камилу? – тихо спросил он.

\- Да. 

\- И… что теперь?

\- Что что? – оперся костяшками пальцев на стол Гильермо. Прищурившись, он рассматривал муху, ползущую по раме.

\- Я смогу вернуться в Аргентину?

\- Да. Мы сможем вернуться домой. 

\- Понятно.

В голосе Педро слышалась растерянность. Гильермо оглянулся на него. Кажется, тот вовсе не рад. Да и чему радоваться? Весь последний год жизни на родине тот бегал, как подстреленный заяц, подобные воспоминания перекроют какое угодно желание возвращаться туда. А он сам, что его ждет? У Фабиана семья и сын, придется покупать дом. Контору он продал, и ребята прекрасно справляются без него. Открывать новую и брать Педро в качестве компаньона? Они, собственно, и так оставались компаньонами, но этот, легальный, живой, вариант сейчас казался насмешкой. 

Гильермо вдруг понял, что за все эти годы ни разу не задумался ни о подобном исходе дела, ни о будущем. Впрочем, не без причины, - слишком велико оказалось разочарование в прошлый раз. И слишком много было в каждом дне, который он проводил с тем, кого выбрал не из-за юношеских иллюзий, не ради необходимости… 

Он скосил глаза на Педро. Тот стискивал пальцами ручку чашки. 

\- Ты говорил, что хотел попробовать преподавать?

\- Да, но я всегда мечтал о лекциях через интернет…

\- Да, конечно. 

Гильермо задумался. Жалел ли он действительно, хоть раз, что заменил всю свою жизнь там этим человеком здесь? Ну, за исключением той самой минуты, которая чуть не разлучила их три с половиной года назад. Нет, пожалуй, что нет. Сожалел (и очень остро) о недостатке живого общения с другими людьми, о невозможности заводить знакомства, о необходимости скрываться и покидать те места, где было хорошо… Порой не хватало восхищения, нравилось ловить на себе те самые взгляды, оценивающие или разочарованные, в зависимости от наличия Педро рядом с ним. 

Картинки их жизни замелькали перед глазами. Вот они, как сумасшедшие, целуются и обнимаются в кабинке туалета в Барахасе. Потом ночь в отеле – довольно сомнительном, но в их первый раз условия были куда хуже. Педро дрожит в его объятиях, как настоящий зверек, и Гильермо, стискивая его, шепчет: «Анималито мио». 

Разговор в Толедо. «Тебе нравится город?» - после рискованной ночной прогулки по пустому городу спрашивает Гильермо. «Мне кажется, это лучший город на свете. Ведь я здесь с тобой. Но если серьезно… я представляю иногда, что мог бы прожить с тобой в таком вот домике всю жизнь. За окном полно народу, но у нас плотные ставни, и мы вдвоем на необитаемом острове посреди целого мира. – И, глядя на Гильермо (видимо, на его поджатые губы или выражение ужаса «в этом муравейнике?!»), со смехом добавляет: - Ну ладно, ладно, не в центре!». 

Вот они в машине встречают рассвет. Это перед очередным полетом Гильермо в Аргентину, на свадьбу Фабиана. И они стоят на краю пустынного поля и обнимаются, обнимаются. Д ** _о_** ма, холодная осень, проблемы с отоплением, Педро болеет, завернутый в десять тысяч одеял, Гильермо поет колыбельную высунутому носу. Ему страшно, несмотря на обыкновенную, сто раз всеми вылеченную простуду, действительно страшно, но Педро освобождает из одеяльного плена щеку и глаз, смеется, и Гильермо отпускает. 

Педро возвращается домой с тренировки. Гильермо заходится в крике: «Мы же договаривались – ты не светишься нигде! Любые тренажеры дома!» Педро не оправдывается (мальчик вырос), просто молча, преодолевая сопротивление, прижимает его к себе. Сильный, пахнущий потом. У Гильермо от мгновенно вскипевшего желания кружит голову, и он впервые позволяет… позволяет все.

Очередной кошмар. Слишком реальный и слишком долгий, кажется, он длился всю ночь. Это был целый детектив. Мигель убийством Педро подставил Камилу, Габи оказалась в западне из-за своего ухажера, и Гильермо защищал их всех, умирая от боли. Под конец ему приснилось, что он поехал в домик на Тигре, сидел там на крыльце, на том самом месте, где когда-то рядом с Педро, и плакал. Сначала шел дождь, потом началась буря, деревья вокруг ломало и рушило, и он понимал, что сейчас ближайшее дерево обвалится на него и думал о том, что это будет очень хороший конец для них. Когда Гильермо проснулся, Педро рядом с ним не было (тот по делам уехал с утра в Мадрид), и он еще долго приходил в себя, пытаясь понять, не сходит ли он действительно с ума. Существует ли Педро на самом деле здесь, рядом с ним, или все эти годы вдвоем – плод воспаленного воображения? Потом Педро вернулся, должно быть, все понял по его лицу, он очень хорошо научился читать его, принес чашку горячего чая и сел рядом. Обнял, стиснул в своих руках. У Гильермо был полный упадок сил, ему было так плохо, что, казалось, он не восстановится никогда, но с каждой минутой молчаливых объятий он все больше понимал – удержат. Этот человек, каким бы хрупким он ни казался раньше, сейчас выросший, возмужавший, закаленный – удержит его. И это позволяло расслабиться. Позволяло, совсем как раньше в молодости, - верить во что-то… 

Гильермо притянул Педро к себе. 

\- Не все пары заканчивают плохо, - шепнул он, целуя его куда-то в ухо.

\- Я уже это знаю, - ответил тот.

\- Помнишь, ты сказал, что поедешь со мной работать куда угодно. Это все еще в силе?

Он почувствовал вздох, прошедший по телу Педро. Теплое дыхание коснулась его затылка:  
\- Да. 

\- Я поеду в Аргентину преподавать, - сказал он. 

\- Как хочешь, ми амор, - Педро постарался придать голосу бодрость. 

Гильермо похлопал Педро по спине и отстранил его, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

\- На какое-то время. Не насовсем. 

И улыбнулся, глядя, как озаряется пониманием любимое лицо.  
\- Дом в Толедо. Сколько ты там говорил, они стоят?


End file.
